


Simply Miraculous

by MadMaster



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Borderline Personality Disorder, Claiming Bites, Crime Fighting, Daddy Issues, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fighting Kink, First Love, Flirting, French Kissing, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Human Kwami, Human Plagg, Human Tikki, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Minor Injuries, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Kissing, One-Sided Relationship, Possessive Behavior, Public Claiming, Puns & Word Play, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Surprise Kissing, Transformation, True Love, Violence, super heroes, villians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMaster/pseuds/MadMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of Miraculous Lady Bug and Chat Noir. The only thing you can be sure of is that Chat Noir is Adrien and Lady Bug is Marinette.</p><p>Plus I am a big fan of the PV version. So Marinette is going to be more like Bridgette and Adrien more like Felix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Miraculous

 

CHAPTER ONE: ORIGIN STORY

A loud shrill beeping noise echoed throughout the bakery. The noise was coming from a cellphone that was buried underneath school supplies. Mrs. Dupain-Cheng stuck her head up the stairs to her daughter's bedroom. The only noise to be heard was the alarm.

"Marinette? Sweetie you are going to be late for your first day of Junior Year! Hurry up!"

A grumble was the only reply.

Underneath purple, pink, and yellow fabric a head full of messy black locks poked out. One large cerulean blue eye opened slowly trying to get use to the sunlight pouring in. A yawn ripped past her lips as she wiggled her way out of her blanket cocoon. Just as she freed herself she was sent tumbling out of her bed and on to her wood floor. A loud yelp escaped her as she smacked her head on the corner of her nightstand. The sixteen year old let out a pitiful whine and cradled her injured head. Blinking away tears she stood up and made her way to her book bag to turn off her alarm. After doing so she smiled boldly at her full length mirror.

"First day of school! Hopefully this year is going to be great!"

Marinette giggled to herself as she pulled out her uniform: knee high dark green cotton socks with three thick black rings around the opening, her black and dark green plaid skirt, her white button up sleeve shirt that was two sizes to big, and her dark green tie that had her year embroidered on it in silver and black. She happily escaped into her bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. After fighting, and losing, with her hair she finally got it to be styled in two messy pigtails. 

Skipping down the stairs she spotted her mother in the kitchen making breakfast. Along side her mother was her favorite cousin, Bridgette, whom lived with them. Just as she made it to her seat she felt two thin arms wrap around her shoulders. Looking up she met the eyes of her cousin.

"Good luck on your first day of school Mari! This year for sure you are going to make lots of friends, I just know it!"

Marinette smiled, "I think you're right! I feel like something amazing is going to happen today!"

Reaching out, Marinette grabbed a bowl and some milk. Just as she was putting some cocoa powder in to mix she heard her father walked up the steps. Glancing at the stairs she smiled at her father. Tom Dupain is a large man, 6'4 and about two hundred and fifty pounds. He still had a head full of dark brown hair and a full beard. He returned the smile his daughter shot him.

"Here darling. I brought you theses to take with you to class."

He sat down a long rectangular box beside her. Bridgette grinned from ear to ear.

"Uncle Tom and I worked on those dark chocolate strawberry flavored macaroons. I hope your class will like them."

Marinette grinned happily at her cousin, "I know they will!"

Jumping up to hug her tightly she knocked over the cocoa powder having it cover the floor in a light tan dust.

Marinette stared down at the mess and sighed, "I am such a klutz."

Bridgette rolled her eyes before messing up Marinette's already messy bangs, "I'll clean it up, but you should be heading to school it starts in fifteen minutes."

Marinette gasped and shoved herself away in haste. Tripping over herself as she pulled on her shoes she said her good byes and snatched up the box of pastries. She had her messenger bag on her shoulder as she ran down the stairs and through the bakery. When she got out to the street she looked left and right before launching herself to the left. as she ran she pasted by buildings and people in a blur. She just happened to glance into the street when she noticed a little old Chinese man hobbling in the middle of the road. Shock and panic clutched at her heart. No one seemed to care that he could get ran over. Then she noticed a little red car going far to fast and headed straight for the elderly man. Taking action right away she launched herself into the road and literally dragged the man onto the sidewalk.  His dark brown eyes met hers.

"Why thank you young lady."

Marinette smiled, "It was no trouble, but sir you should really cross only at crosswalks. Some people around here just don't care about others. I would hate to see you hurt."

The old man smiled at her in response and she noticed his eyes glowed happily. It was like he knew something she didn't.

"You cared young lady and I shall be more careful. Have a wonderful day child."

Marinette nodded happily, "You too Si-"

The old man was gone before she finished her sentence. It was as if she imagined him. Shaking her head she looked at her watch and let out a loud squeak.

"I can't be late!"

Then she ran off toward her school unknowing of the happy and proud gaze on her.

* * *

 

 

 On the other side of town.

 

Adrien glared at the cloudy sky. He had finally got his father to agree to letting him attend the private prep school, but he hated having to arrive in a limo with three armed body guards. Even though Adrien is the only living family member of the famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste. He had been modeling since the day he came into the world. He had inherited his mother's charming good looks. While he had asked, more like begged, to be allowed to go to school this will be his first time ever attending school. He was always taught at home under the scrutiny of his father. Mr. Agreste was very controlling and he got worse after his wife died in a tragic accident. Adrien was really rather nervous to start his school experience. He only knew one other person, the mayor's only daughter Chloe. If he is being honest, he would rather chop off his own hand than spend anytime with the blonde haired cake face. The girl is his self proclaimed best friend and girlfriend, a claim he has been trying to shake since he met the girl when they were toddlers.

Then a large cream colored building came into view. He looked at his driver, his father's personal assistant Nathalie. She pulled the car to a stop in front of the building.

"Young Master, we have arrived at Parrington Prep. Your school schedule is in your bag along with money for lunch. Your bodyguard and I will be here at three thirty. At four you have a photo shoot with Nerve Magazine. You should return home at seven sharp to have dinner with your father before you have the night to finish your homework."

Adrien nodded already knowing his schedule and wishing it would disappear. He ran a large tan hand through his golden hair as his emerald eyes focused back on the large brick building. He cocked a perfectly arched eyebrow at the sight of a frantic young girl with her midnight blue hair in messy pig tails. He felt the corner of his mouth twitch in amusement as she hurriedly scrambled up the stone steps. His lips did form into a small amused smirk as the girl fell and the box she had been carrying was thrown up in the air. Her large cerulean eyes just stared in horror as it fell comically on her face. An amused chuckle escaped him causing Nathalie to look up from her smartphone and quirk an eyebrow at him. Her heart clenched at the pure amusement on her charge's face. Her eyes then went to the clumsy girl on the stairs. A gentle smile appeared on the normally stoic woman.

The clicking sound brought her out of her thoughts as Adrien pushed open the door and stepped out. His face morphed into his normal cool mask of indifference. He looked like he belonged on a location for photo shoot or TV drama. His black tie was slightly lose and his blazer unbuttoned. He was the epitome of the cool distant bad boy label. His dark eyes looked to where the girl that caused him amusement had disappeared to. He caught the sight of the school's large wooden doors swinging shut. Calming his insecurities, he flung his messenger bag over her left shoulder and continued on toward the school. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted an elderly man. Just as he went to remove his gaze he was startled into stopping as the man's cane was caught on a rock and he was sent sprawling onto the pavement. A frown claimed his lips as he walked over. Crouching down Adrien offered the elder his hand.

"Be more aware Sir," he said with a small frown.

The elderly man smiled brightly in return, "Thank you young man I shall be more careful."

Adrien nodded and let out a quiet, "Hn,"

Once Adrien was positive the man was uninjured he left the elder to his own devices ignoring the interested gaze on him.

* * *

"Master? You have chosen those two? Are you confident in your choice?"

The elderly man glanced at the flouting turtle kwami. Sparkling dark brown eyes met the large green orbs of his life long friend. The kwami saw that the old man had no qualms of his choices. The needed grace and confidence, which is just what he could give her in the form of a pair of red with black spotted earrings. The boy needed to loosen up and enjoy life, and he knew the black ring could do it.

"Master Fu!"

The old man just chuckled to himself, "They are perfect, Wazzy."

The kwami flew forward and landed on the box holding the ring of chaos, "But sir, they are-"

Master Fu just grinned and started to hum completely ignoring the frantic kwami. He knew that Hawkmoth was growing stronger as he learned how to control his own kwami. Dark brown eyes saddened at the thought of Nooroo. The poor thing has always been anti-violence. Master Fu picked up both artistic boxes and left a stammering kwami behind. He easily placed both in each of his chosen heroes' bedroom in plain sight. This is the beginning to an end.

 


End file.
